


Life Modelling and College Parties

by blushingninja, trashykawaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collaboration, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawaa/pseuds/trashykawaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College is hard but at least there’s friends and booze. Hung up over his illicit affair with his tutor, Yamaguchi seeks solace in a handsome blond stranger who breaks down his barriers and repairs his heart. </p>
<p>Resident assistance Suga works hard to keep everyone in his dorms happy and stable. Thankfully he is supported by his loving and hard working boyfriend Daichi. However of late Daichi seems to have become distant and Suga has began to grown concerned. </p>
<p>Nishinoya needs money and he needs it now and modelling for an art student is easy money especially when the art student is the tall, shy and handsome Asahi. Will Noya win over the gentle giant’s heart or is their incompatibility too great?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College Parties and Tequila (ROSE)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multichapter collaborative piece written between myself (blushingninja) and Rose (trashykawaa)
> 
> We’ve taken turns at writing chapters highlighting the ships and HQ!! boys we love. Apologies in advance for any minor tense and style issues, we have two very different ways of writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy.

Yamaguchi stood leaning against a sticky kitchen counter, he couldn't even remember whose house Yachi had dragged him to simply that he was invited as her plus one. Awkwardly tapping along to the loud hum of whatever top fifties party mashup was being blasted through the speakers and lazily taking a sip from his drink, Yamaguchi cringed at the heavy taste of vodka, it was still far too early into the night for his drink ratio to be predominantly alcohol than mixer.    
  


"Yamaguchi!" The freckled boy glanced up at the sound of his name, smiling and giving a wave to Yachi, her girlfriend Kiyoko followed. 

"Hey!” Yamaguchi greeted with a smile, Yachi gave him another grin, not letting go of Kiyoko's hand as they waded through the small crowd in the kitchen. 

"Sorry for leaving you!" The blonde girl apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine" he reassured, dismissing her with a wave.

"You weren't here sulking the whole time were you? I think Nishinoya is floating around here somewhere…" Yachi trailed off scanning the crowd for any sight of the energetic boy she'd just mentioned, it was rather comical watching her attempt to look over the crowd on her tip toes.

"I don't think he's arrived yet." Yamaguchi sipped his drink as Yachi turned her attention back to them "with Kiyoko here, I'm sure he would have made an appearance by now." He jokes and the older girl blushes in embarrassment? Endearment? He isn’t sure. 

"It's okay Kiyoko! I'll protect you!" Yachi all but shouts, puffing out her chest defensively causing her girlfriend to laugh gently "Ah! There's Hinata!” she shouts, attention now on her ginger friend practically bouncing towards him. 

"She’s more energetic than usual" Kiyoko notes, Yamaguchi gives a sympathetic smile knowing she'll have her hands full later. 

"We might have had a few pre drinks…" He trails off scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Kiyoko shakes her head letting out another small laugh and it reminds Yamaguchi of tinkling bells, immediately he questions just how tipsy he is to have such ridiculous thoughts, though he can understand the attraction towards her, that was never in debate.

 

Kiyoko is very pretty and very smart, Yachi is quite lucky to be with her, not that his friend didn’t have her own merits, but Kiyoko certainly fell under the category of “effortlessly beautiful” he was a little jealous.

 

Said bespeckled lady called his name pulling him out of his thoughts; Yamaguchi assumes he's been staring judging by the questioning expression she held.    
"Ah, sorry, did you want anything to drink?" He asks diverting her questioning glance and gestures to the cluttered bench beside him.

"Depends on what you're drinking" she replies smiling at him, it’s coy and a little bit mischievous and Yamaguchi likes this side of Kiyoko. 

 

The Kiyoko who likes to think of silly captions for paintings when Yachi takes them all to the museum, the Kiyoko who can never decide between jagarico or jagabee at the convenience store for her snacks, the Kiyoko who’ll make wildly inappropriate one liners, though never seems to overstep her boundaries, he respects that, for the most part he’s a bit of an awkward mess in situations. 

 

"Ah, vodka at the moment." he replies realizing once again he’s zoned out, she smiles patiently and he’s thankful. 

"I thought you preferred tequila?" She asks, the corner of her lips quirking upwards he screws up his face, he'd been on the receiving one of quite a nasty hangover not too long ago due to an abundance of tequila at a get together their little group had had not too long ago, he was an embarrassing mess needless to say.

"That’s the last time I offer you a drink." He mutters heat rushing to his cheeks, she quirks an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you really deny me a drink in my time of need?” She responds in mock offense, finals week is all that comes to mind for Yamaguchi and he’s immediately sympathetic.

"I guess not." He laughs reaching across the counter for a drink.

 

"Kiyoko, you're looking as beautiful as ever!" Yamaguchi and Kiyoko look over at the source of the shouting and they're not the only ones. 

"It seems Nishinoya has arrived." Kiyoko laughs, again shaking her head, though she doesn’t actually seem annoyed at his arrival. 

"Yamaguchi!" The shorter boy grins walking towards them, hardly registering the people he’s knocking into, a bottle of something alcoholic is in each hand.

"That better not be what I think it is." Yamaguchi mutters recognizing the label instantly, Nishinoya only snickers but doesn't give a response "I am not touching any of that and you're all horrible people." He groans

"It's a little bit funny…" Kiyoko shrugs quietly with a smirk.

"Nishinoya!, you get your hands off my girl!" Yachi shouts, the three of them look over to see her stalking towards them

"She's had a few to drink hasn't she?" Nishinoya asks setting his bottles down Yamaguchi nods, Yachi lets out a little huff eying Nishinoya carefully "Calm down, I haven't even tried to hug her yet." Nishinoya says rolling his eyes and Yachi pouts a little, settling down only when Kiyoko pets her head softly, it reminds Yamaguchi of a ruffled bird though mere seconds later Nishinoya is pulling Yachi in for a hug and she’s asking how his date went the other day, he wasn’t even aware the other boy had had a date, he’d been a bit out of the loop with things recently it’s half the reason Yachi had dragged him out tonight. 

 

"So" Nishinoya begins turning toward him. "Please tell me you haven't been here sulking since you arrived Yamaguchi?" he takes a long sip of his drink, downing almost half of it in one go. 

"Well-" Yamaguchi trails off.

"Don't you dare lie! You've done nothing but brood since you got here!" Yachi cuts in "we need to get him out there and meeting the people, you need to mingle Yamaguchi!" She finishes determinedly.

"Yamaguchi doesn't really strike me as a mingler..." Kiyoko adds trailing off Nishinoya snickers regardless of how innocent the older girls comment had been. 

 

"I did see some tall scary looking blonde guy brooding in the hallway before, we should get them together!" Yachi comments like she’s just had the best idea all night.

"You know what they say." Nishinoya begins struggling not to laugh. "People who brood together get to drunkenly make out at parties together…" He trails off unable to hold back his laughter.

"I reiterate, you’re all horrible people." Yamaguchi groans, Kiyoko places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and he’s grateful there’s someone a little more level headed around.  

"If you're not going to mingle you're at least going to do shots with me." Nishinoya insists pulling him towards the counter, Yamaguchi rolls his eyes but makes no protest.

"Shots?" Yachi perks up attempting to follow.

"Maybe if we get enough alcohol into Yamaguchi he’ll do his  _ Mr. Refreshing _ impersonation of Suga again” Nishinoya laughs, it’s loud and brash, head thrown back and shoulders shaking, he likes how inhibited his friend can be and he’s a little envious. Yamaguchi shakes his head grimacing when he leans on something sticky on the bench again it’s definitely a house party, he thinks attempting to wipe whatever it is off of his arm. 

They hadn’t really moved from the sticky kitchen counter, gaining and losing people over time; Kiyoko had gone off to see a rather zealous looking girl by the snack table apparently they had classes together, Yachi had managed to flag down Hinata and Kageyama both of whom she’d befriended during her first week here, though Yamaguchi still can’t quite believe that the two boys are actually friends with the amount that they argue. Things got significantly louder when Tanaka had arrived not too much later almost clearing half the room with the sheer volume of his voice shouting lord knows what at Nishinoya (not that the smaller boy was any better really) the two had been friends since highschool apparently. 

 

He’d only really been half paying attention to the conversation around him, mindlessly nodding along in sympathy when Tanaka began complaining about his course work, mostly letting his eyes wander over the crowd within the kitchen. 

 

He spots the blonde Yachi had mentioned earlier and she wasn’t wrong, he was attractive and Yamaguchi only vaguely recognizes him from around campus, his face is pulled almost into a look of exasperation, it makes Yamaguchi snicker though he does feel a little sympathetic, clearly noting the cause of his exasperation as the two boys in front of him arguing loudly over something, both with equally ridiculous hair and both as loud as his own friends. 

 

To his embarrassment the blonde catches him staring and gives him a look Yamaguchi isn’t sure if he should interpret as annoyance or amusement. He hesitates for a second colour rising to his cheeks in mild embarrassment before offering a sympathetic smile and turns back to his friends as he notices Ennoshita sitting down next to him.    
  
“Man, how long does it take to piss?” Tanaka laughs as Ennoshita joins them, the brunette gives him a stare before replying.    
“Well, it’s not like I’d miss anything interesting...” He trails off reaching for his drink, Tanaka pouts at the verbal jab.   
“Okay! Now we can actually get started!” Nishinoya cheers    
“Started on?” Yamaguchi questions, he really hadn’t been paying attention.   
“Man, keep up, never have I ever!” The shorter boy replies, Yamaguchi groans.   
“But with shots!” Hinata chimes in holding up a shot glass as if to make his point, Yamaguchi groans again. 

 

"You're killing me man." Nishinoya is wheezing with laughter his drink spilling on the ground. By this stage of the night no one really cared anymore they’ve been playing drinking games for the better part of an hour now and Yamaguchi had noticed the annoyed blonde from the hallway, who had now been renamed  _ the hot blonde _ sitting at a fold out table that looked like it was about to give way at any moment. He was with a dark haired boy that Yamaguchi had to admit was attractive and for a moment he couldn’t help but feel a little envious again. He looks away flushing slightly when he receives a little wave and polite smile from the dark haired boy, the blonde merely smirks quirking an eyebrow. 

  
“Just go talk to him!” Nishinoya attempts to whisper but it comes out closer to a shout, thankfully neither  _ the hot blonde _ nor the dark haired boy seemed to have heard, Yamaguchi kicks him under the counter to get him to shut up “dude, what the hell!?” He complains rubbing his shin, beside him Ennoshita is laughing. Yamaguchi buries his head in his hands and wishes his friends weren’t so embarrassing. 

  
  


Another hour or so later and Yamaguchi is well beyond pleasantly drunk his own embarrassment fueling the need, though not necessarily helping the situation but he doesn’t mind. He's enjoying himself now and it’s nice. They’re outside now and due to popular demand he’s standing in front of his friends like he’s about to give some sort of performance, he managed to acquire some random girls eyeliner and using it to draw on a neat little spot under his eye to resemble a beauty mark, flattening his hair he smiles at them fluttering his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. He hasn’t even said anything yet and Nishinoya and Hinata are in fits of laughter.    
  
"Am I too refreshing for you all?" Yamaguchi laughs with them, attempting a hair flip.   
“Stop, dude…” Tanaka is crouched over in laughter, Ennoshita is snickering behind his hand a drink his other. 

"Yes, please stop." They all jump at the unexpected voice, Ennoshita makes a disappointed sound as his drink spills on the ground, each boy pulling an expression similar to children who were caught taking extra sweats or haven’t done their homework on time. 

 

"Daichi!"Nishinoya shouts equal parts surprise and fear in his voice "What the hell are you doing here?" He finally splutters out.

"What does it look like?" Daichi mutters gesturing to his security uniform. 

"D-don't tell Suga!" Yamaguchi blurts out suddenly, cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, Daichi sighs his expression is one of disdain.    
"I-I'm going t-to find Kageyama" Hinata stammers running away.    
“Don’t get too rowdy” Daichi warns, he’s looking directly at Ennoshita like he should have known better. Ennoshita looks a little sheepish and grabs Tanaka’s wrist dragging him back towards the house, Nishinoya and Yamaguchi follow suit.

"Goddamn students" Daichi mutters shaking his head.


	2. Awkward Hook Up Endeavours (ROSE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Rose (trashykawaa)

Yamaguchi isn’t sure where Tanaka and Ennoshita had gone both disappearing into the crowd when they stepped back into the house. Nishinoya mentioned something about finding someone, he wasn’t really paying attention admittedly. Steadying his hand on the door frame of the kitchen he waits for people to move out of the way, slowly tapping along in time to the loud music playing throughout the house. He jumps when his phone vibrates in his pocket he's careful to take it out of his pocket because at the moment it’s facing to be more of a challenge than he thought and maybe he doesn’t need that next drink after all. He squints at the tiny screen, the message is from Yachi which he’s not really surprised about.

 

**From:** Villager B

_Subject:_ _!!!_

_Yamas1 I lost u D::_

_u better nott b skulking!_

_Go get somme ass!!_  \\( •̀ω•́･)/

Sent: 1:24am

 

Yamaguchi eyes the message suspiciously and wonders if Kiyoko had helped her type. Hitting the back button on his phone Yamaguchi scrolls through his contacts to ring Yachi, pausing however as his phone highlights a certain name. 

"Shimada…" Yamaguchi mumbles frowning at the phone as if it was at fault. 

"Are you going to stand there all night frowning at inanimate objects or are you going to get out of the way?" He looks up feeling mild embarrassment only to see _“the hot blonde”_ from earlier.

"Holy shit, it's the hot guy." The blonde raises an eyebrow and Yamaguchi realizes he’s said that out loud, his cheeks feel warmer and again he’s embarrassed.

"Flattery doesn't excuse you from being the idiot standing in everyone’s way." The blonde drawls.

"Ah, sorry!" Yamaguchi replies attempting to sidestep out of the way only to hit the doorframe. He hisses in pain and the blonde laughs quietly walking past him and over towards the abundance of alcoholic drinks on the kitchen bench.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket he debates if he should approach the boy or not. He had originally come inside to get another drink he tries to justify

 

"You can come over, I don't bite." The blonde half yells over the music, Yamaguchi looks around a little nervously and for a moment and wonders if the blonde can read minds. "Well much anyway," he smirks taking a sip from his drink. 

Yamaguchi splutters something incoherent and walks over to the bench to pour himself another drink, side glancing the blonde every five seconds as he does so. 

"Tch. You're going to spill something," he says taking the bottle from Yamaguchi. "Here" he grunts, Yamaguchi thanks him taking the drink.

"Y-Yamaguchi, I'm Yamaguchi." he introduces himself loudly over the music.

"Tsukishima" the blonde replies Yamaguchi gives him an odd look pressing a hand to his ear, he’s not able to hear properly over the music. 

"Huh? Tsukki?" he asks trying to confirm the name he hadn't heard properly. Tsukishima flushes slightly, the expression is gone as quickly as it came and now he’s scowling again, Yamaguchi laughs at the reaction finding it cute.

"Nevermind." The taller boy grumbles awkwardly looking around the room “So you think I’m hot?” He asks suddenly. Yamaguchi nearly chokes on his drink and Tsukishima smirks satisfied with himself even as attractive as he is Yamaguchi can’t help but think _smug bastard._  
“I... umm” he coughs feeling awkward “yeah.” He manages and Tsukishima laughs, it’s short and sharp but not unpleasant.  
“Your friend, the short one” he begins and Yamaguchi has to seriously think about which friend he means because compared to Tsukishima they’d all be short. “The bouncy girl with the pony tail” he clarifies “she came up to harass me about her very cute and attractive freckled friend three times tonight” he makes air quotations around his words and Yamaguchi groans knowing full well Yachi would have, in all seriousness, said that to Tsukishima.  
“Sorry about that…” Yamaguchi says trailing off as another song picks up, Tsukishima looks at him confused and points to his ear, Yamaguchi grumbles currently annoyed with the music volume

 

Tsukishima places his drink down and indicates back towards the hallway. It takes Yamaguchi a second to realize that Tsukishima wants him to follow, so he does. They’re halfway down the hallway when Yamaguchi recognizes the two boys from earlier loudly trying to flag Tsukishima down, he laughs at the expression of offense on the blondes face, then suddenly he's being yanked into a bedroom.

"Tsukki!?" He says in surprise. 

"Stop calling me that." The other grumbles, though he looks almost relieved to have dodged the two other boys.

"Is it okay for us to be in here?" Yamaguchi asks looking around what is obviously someone’s bedroom.

"It's my room, so I'd hope so." The blonde shrugs making his way to the bed.

"Eh! This is your house?" He’s surprised "You don't strike me as the type to throw house parties." He takes a closer look around the room inspecting the various music posters and notes a few dinosaur themed objects on the desk.

 

Tsukishima shrugs again before responding "I'm not, my housemate decided to throw a party, I unfortunately had to deal with it.” He grunts sitting down on the bed and pulls Yamaguchi with him and Yamaguchi hopes they can all politely ignore the little squeak he just let out. 

"A-ah, what are you…" Yamaguchi trails off now half sitting on the bed and half atop of Tsukishima.

"We've already established that you think I'm attractive, obviously the feeling is mutual, so I'll ask now if you have any problems with this?” Tsukishima asks bluntly gesturing between the two of them. 

"Ahh…" He trails off and considers for the moment, he’s pretty drunk but not enough that he isn’t aware of what he’s doing, Yachi would probably be yelling at him to just go for it right now. It’s not as if Tsukishima’s statement was wrong either, the awkward cough Tsukishima lets out brings Yamaguchi’s attention back to him. “Sorry! I just don’t normally…” This time he’s the one to gesture between them.  
“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want.” Yamaguchi is a little envious at how forward the blonde can be right now.  
“Okay.” He says, Tsukishima gives him a questioning look “Okay.” Yamaguchi repeats nodding and leans forward to kiss Tsukishima, he wasn’t supposed to be over thinking tonight anyway, so why not?

Tsukishima’s breath is hot against his neck sending a shiver down his spine, under his shirt Yamaguchi’s fingers play around with Tsukishima’s hips, sliding up to brush over one of his nipples. Tsukishima lets out an involuntary moan, it feels good for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi feels confident. Tsukishima turns his head towards Yamaguchi, kissing him again, their lips press together and Tsukishima’s tongue licks at Yamaguchi’s. He’s panting now and slides his thumb up rubbing circles around Tsukishima’s nipple eliciting another moan from the blonde. Yamaguchi dips his head sucking on Tsukishima’s neck teeth grazing over his adam's apple, he feels the blonde swallow and he pulls back not even the slightest bit embarrassed by the string of saliva that comes with him. He rubs the back of his hand against his mouth and eyes Tsukishima, appreciating the glazed over look on the blondes face, they're both panting and Yamaguchi can feel the beginnings of an erection.

 

Tsukishima pulls him forward albeit roughly, they tumble backwards and Tsukishima hits his head on the wall and Yamaguchi hisses when his shin hits the edge of the bed. They’re both a little drunker than anticipated, their movements are sloppy and the whole ordeal is quite messy. Still Tsukishima pulls him down again and Yamaguchi ignores the pain in his shin and instead rolls his hips forward enjoying the sound that leaves the blondes mouth as he does so, they’re kissing again and it’s rushed and Yamaguchi really, really wants to take off Tsukishima’s shirt, instead his hands roam underneath it and he rolls his hips forward again. Feeling Tsukishima’s erection against his own Yamaguchi lets out a sound as he feels Tsukishima’s teeth on his neck, his hands fist in the blondes hair and he swears he hears Tsukishima let out a low growl.

Finally, and Yamaguchi swears it feels like far too long. Tsukishima is shirtless, his breathing is shallow as his hands run through Yamaguchi’s hair and he swears right now it’s probably the most attractive thing he’s ever seen in his life. He pulls away from Tsukishima’s mouth and he feels a little smug when he hears him make a noise of disappointment, though it’s short lived as Yamaguchi begins trailing rough kisses along his collarbone. Again his hands slide over Tsukishima’s nipple and he feels the blonde shudder, he moves downward trailing kisses along his chest and stomach. His hands rest on Tsukishima’s hips, toying with the band of his pants, he’s somehow slid off of Tsukishima, now kneeling on the floor. He pulls away and looks at the jeans Tsukishima is wearing like he’s offended that they’re stil there, he fumbles with the buttons his other hand tracing small circles on the blondes stomach, feeling the faint hairs he has as his hand travels lower, he finally manages to slide Tsukishima's pants down. He’s leaning forward peppering kisses along the blondes hips, his hand palming Tsukishima’s cock and very much enjoying the sounds that he’s letting out, he mouths Tsukishima’s cock through his briefs and feels the blonde jolt. His hands are sliding toward the top of Tsukishima's briefs, because he really would enjoy actually having Tsukishima’s cock in his mouth, as much as he enjoys hearing the sounds the blonde is making at his teasing.

 

He feels a hand grab his own rather tightly, the movement is so sudden that Yamaguchi stops for a moment. He looks up at the blonde and they’re both panting. Tsukishima says nothing for a moment only shakes his head indicating a ‘no’ so Yamaguchi stands holding his hands up to show its not a problem, the blonde sits and mutters an apology. Yamaguchi shrugs, he’s really hard right now but he can live, so he sits and simply repeats the words Tsukishima had spoken to him earlier.  
“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

Yamaguchi gives him a sheepish smile and feels around for his own shirt. “Ah, this one is yours I think.” He hands the shirt that's obviously a size too big for him over, Tsukishima mumbles a thanks as he pulls up his pants.  
  
“Do you ah have a way home?” the blonde asks now sitting cross legged on the bed.  
“Ahh…” Yamaguchi trails off scratching the back of his head “I was supposed to head back with Yachi but…” He trails off again pulling his phone out of his pockets and notes the time ‘2:27am’ the three unread text messages accompanied by two missed calls. “It seems I’ll be waiting for a taxi now” he laughs a little sheepishly, still feeling a little hazy from the alcohol but it’s not unpleasant, again Tsukishima coughs and Yamaguchi notices the way he’s fidgeting with his hands.  
“You can stay if you’d like, save your money…” The blonde shrugs. Yamaguchi debates for a moment, taxi’s are kind of expensive especially on his student budget, plus Tsukki is really nice to look at his mind adds.  
“If you don’t mind...?” He says giving a smile, he sits back on the bed facing Tsukishima. “So, you like music?” Yamaguchi asks gesturing to the posters on the wall, the blonde quirks an eyebrow but falls into the conversation more comfortably than Yamaguchi thought he would and it’s nice.

  
  
  
Though they’d fallen asleep in a mess of tangled limbs and blankets, Yamaguchi woke to find he’d somehow commandeered both pillows and though Tsukishima had most of the blankets half of his limbs were precariously hanging off the edge of the bed. Carefully climbing over the blonde Yamaguchi picked up his phone and shoes making his way out of the room and back down the hallway.  
“Ohohoho?” Yamaguchi nearly dropped his phone at the voice, he hadn’t expected anyone to be awake at this hour.  
“Um I was just…” He trailed off gesturing to the door, the older boy smirked leaning against the kitchen counter.  
“You’re quite tall.” If Yamaguchi’s head didn’t feel like there were toddlers running around inside banging pots and pans together then he may have questioned the strange statement. Instead he nodded, saying nothing “You have facebook or something? We need someone else for the volleyball team.”  
“Umm” it’s far too early and he’s far too hungover to deal with being solicited into a university club at the moment.  
“Tsukishima is on the team, I’m sure he could use a new practice partner.” Again the older boy smirked, the expression on his face so cheshire like it made Yamaguchi shudder.

   
“Tsukishima?” He questions confused, the dark haired boy raises an eyebrow and realisation hits Yamaguchi. “Oh, Tsukki” the other man laughs at the nickname and Yamaguchi wonders if he’d just given the other material to tease the blonde. Wanting nothing more than to leave he found himself exchanging friend requests with Kuroo Tetsurou, scurrying out the door he swore Kuroo still had that self satisfied grin plastered on his face. Yamaguchi groaned slipping his shoes on, time to make the trek back to his dorm he just hoped he wouldn’t be sick on the way, he really did drink too much last night.


	3. Breakfast in Bed (EMM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Emm (blushingninja)

Watching the dishevelled youngster turn and wander back down the hall towards the bathroom, Suga shook his head. Of all his first years Yamaguchi was the one he watched out for the most. Not lording over him or invading his privacy of course, he knew better than that. But there was just something about the freckled boy that made him worry.

Checking that the kitchen was clean and the last of the dishes had been washed, the silver haired man made his way down the hall to the final corner room on the left. Being RA had its perks and while it barely evened out the extra work his position always seemed to hold, it was nice having a large, single room. Even if he did end up occasionally sharing it.

Flashing his bracelet to the sensor and hearing the clicking snap of the lock, he slipped inside. Taking a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkened room, Suga smiled as he picked up on the figure laid sprawled across the bed. His poor boyfriend had been up all night pulling the graveyard shift and rather than risk him driving half asleep home, Suga had offered him his bed.

Crossing the room silently and avoiding the piles of clothes and books littering the room, he took in his lover's dark hair and lashes fondly, barely resisting the urge to touch him.

He'd met Daichi almost four years ago, as a young security guard fresh from his course and with zero security experience to his name. Likewise Suga was one of the rare freshmen offered a high ranked residence assistant position, due to his high grades and long list of excellence in his extra curricular activities. That and no one else wanted the job. The silver haired man had arrived at their pre move in orientation with a heavy heart and head low. Plagued by his feelings of inadequacy for the job and the loss of his family.

That had all been immediately pushed aside when he'd met Daichi. Awkward and stiff in his new uniform, still smelling of the plastic packaging, they'd been drawn to each other the moment they entered the room. Suga wasn't romantic enough to believe in love at first sight, nor did science confirm its existence. But in that moment, when he'd met Daichi's deep, brown gaze across the crowded room, he knew it was meant to be. And they'd together ever since,

The early stages of their courtship had been slow and frustratingly awkward. Both we still coming to terms with their sexuality, and while Suga had been openly gay since high school this first, new adult relationship threw him off balance. But only for a little while and now three years on they were as strong as ever and as comfortable with each other as if years of marriage were behind them.

  
Sitting on the bed, just beside his lover's head, Suga reached out and ran a hand through Daichi's thick locks. They were so cute when the curls grew out, but regulation said his hair needed to be short. So doubtless it would soon be cut, much to Suga's disgust. Feeling the other man stir under his touch, the short man muttered a small apology as Daichi stretched high and yawned.

    “It's fine.” He said, voice deep and rumbling with sleep. “I needed to wake up soon anyway. What's the time?” Pulling out his phone and checking the hour, Suga showed him the screen and giggled almost cruelly as his boyfriend winced.

    “Ten am, you don't have to work until five right?” Rubbing sleep from his eye and shuffling closer to the edge of the bed, ready to hop out.

    “Yeah, but it may even be six, I have to check my emails.” Staggering up and out of bed, Daichi put a hand to his head to stop the world from spinning. “Wow head spin.”

    “Sit down” Suga scolded quickly, tugging on his arm until he flopped back down on the bed. “I bet you're not drinking enough water again.” Yawning, the dark haired man nodded begrudgingly.

    “It makes me pee too much.” Laughing at his soft, pink blush Suga pushed him back down to the mattress, kissing his slightly chapped lips.

    “Fair enough. Hey, how about you stay here for a while? Just until lunch.” Humming as he thought over the request, Daichi was quickly swayed when his boyfriend offered breakfast and hot coffee.

    “How can I say no to that.” Sitting up on his elbows, he was surprised when his lover pinned his to the bed, knees on his shoulders. “I suppose this is your way of saying 'stay in bed'?”

    “Correct.” Peering down at Daichi's face between his thighs, Suga grinned. “Eggs, rice and miso sound okay? I'll even get a poka from downstairs to save you from the headspins.”

    “You're an angel.” Chuckling at the praise and cheeks pink, the silver haired man hopped off the bed, colliding with a pile of books as he did.

    “Owch, a clumsy one maybe. Can I turn the light on, I need to fix this.” Fishing about for his jeans and phone in its pocket, Daichi nodded.

    “Sure, just give me some warning.”           

 

Light on and books stacked, Suga pulled on a pair of slippers and kissed his boyfriend on the nose.

    “Now you sit back and relax. Food and coffee is on the way.” A little flustered about this level of pampering, Daichi waved him off.

    “Coffee sounds like heaven, thank you so much.” All but swaggering from the room, spirits high, Suga dash around the kitchen. Finishing his meal preparation and knocking on Noya's door to wake the younger man for his lunch time tutoring, he presented Daichi with his offering.

 

    “We're sharing right? There's so much here.” Shrugging at he sat crossed legged on the little bed, Suga nibbled at a couple of wayward rice grains that had made their way to his hand.

    “If you'd like.” Spitting the eggs and rice evenly, the shorter man pushed the soup on his boyfriend in an effort to ensure hydration.

    “You won't believe who I saw coming from the walk of shame this morning.” Looking up from his slurping Daichi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

    “Yamaguchi, the skinny kid with freckles?” Opening his mouth in surprise, Suga scoffed.

    “Yes, how did you-”

    “I saw him last night. It was at that party in the East company rooms.” Humming, the silver haired man looked thoughtful.

    “I must admit I'm surprised. I've barely seen him outside of college let alone at a party.”

    “He seemed to be having a good time” Daichi assured him, chugging down the still cold bottle of poka. “A really good time.” Wagging his eyebrows for emphasis, it was worth it for his boyfriend’s reaction.

    “No way, not Yamaguchi.”

    “Yes way, totally Yamaguchi.”

 

Chuckling Suga fell back against the bed, speechless.

    “But he's so young.” Putting the now empty breakfast tray aside and pulling Suga close, he kissed the shorter man's hair.

    “And? You were in your first year when we first...you know.” Rolling his eyes and he looked to side and kissed the other man silent, Suga slowly shook his head.

    “I know that, but it's different.”

    “Is it?” Running a hand up and down his boyfriend’s neck, the dark haired man watched his companion's skin goosebump. “If I remember correctly you were pretty eager back then.” Shivering at his touch, Suga slowly slide up on his knees, straddling Daichi's waist.   
    “It's a little different. Especially since I wasn't lead astray.” Reaching up to cup Suga's cheeks, his dark haired companion pulled him down into a kiss, his other hand snacking around to cop a feel of his lover's lush  behind.

    “No, you were the already astray.”

 

Growling playful as he caught Daichi's bottom lip in a kiss, Suga sat up on his knees, shedding his shirt as large hands continued to kneed at his ass.

    “You're too much sometimes.” Laying back, hands retreating behind his head, the taller man lay back content.

    “Only for you angel.”


	4. Coffee and Life Modelling (EMM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Emm (blushingninja)

Hiding behind a pair of dark sunglasses Yamaguchi wanted to glare at every second person who passed him. It wasn't even that early in the morning and he still felt shocking. Surely his hangover should have been slept off by this point and yet he's body still hated him.

    “You want another coffee? You look like you're about to pass out.” _ Or throw up _ he thought bitterly but nodded as a kindly Nishinoya left their table and note swapping session to buy more liquid goodness. “By the way what happened to you the other night? I know you felt with Yachi and Hinata but they said they the last they saw you was about midnight.”

 

Blushing as he bent his head over his books and became suddenly entranced in physiology at least until the pocket rocket returned and repeated the question.

    “Oh no much. Just hanging out.” _ Lies. Bitter, bad lies. _ Taking his coffee, popping the travel lid and pouring in two sticks of artificial sugar, he swirled the cup in hand, letting the sugar dissolve.

    “Oh yeah, is that all?” Wincing at the implication, Yama looked up with a hopefully innocent face and prayed his glasses much of his lies.

    “Pretty much yeah.”

 

Leaning back in his chair and pushing his bleached fringe up and down of his eyes, Noya grinned.

    “See now that's very interesting because Daichi said he saw you _ hanging _ with some guy.” Winking at his flustered friend, the short man balanced back on the two legs of his chair, coffee in hand. “So spill.” Sighing, Yamaguchi sipped the hot coffee, pleased by the sugar but not by the over all brew. The cafe was nice, clean and always had seats but their coffee was terrible and always a little burnt.

 

    “There is nothing too spill” he said a little too defensively. “Just hanging.” Humming as he guzzled his coffee down in record speed, Noya didn't at all looked convinced.

    “Come on, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone or anything.” Remaining silent, Yamaguchi looked down at his work book and dark coffee. “Well did you at least like it?” Flicking his eyes up quickly to check for any teasing in his senior's face and finding none, he sighed.

    “Yeah I kinda did.”

 

Pleased by his response, Noya let his chair fall flat on the floor, amazingly unspilled coffee in hand.

    “Good, that's the important thing I suppose. I'm not here to judge you know. Just looking out for you.” Warmed by his kindness, Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes and pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead, settling them neatly in his hair.

    “Thanks, I know. It's just hard to...” _ Open up. _ With anyone these days, even Suga but Nishinoya was so cool, calm and relaxed, the freckled boy doubted he even had the ability to desire to be mean or nasty.

 

    “Hey, I hate to ask this, but do you mind picking up the tab?” Blinking owlishly as his friend shuffled his shoulder awkwardly, Yamaguchi nodded.

    “Of course, it's fine.”

    “I'll pay you back” he insisted. “It's just that...” Pulling out his wallet, opening and up ending it, nothing fell out save a five hunderd yen coin. “And this is all I have until Friday.” Living on a hundred yen a day would be hard and Suga certainly wouldn't let him starve, but he'd be doing plenty of dishes to make up for it.

    “How?” Honestly confused he gave Noya a sympathetic look. “Seriously don't your parents send you payments weekly?”

 

Taking his single coin and tossing in back in his wallet, the short man nodded.

    “Yeah, but I overshot my budget for booze and food. Plus I owed Tanaka a heap of cash from a couple of weeks ago. Had to square that debt before anything.” Licking the sticky rim of his cup for the final lingering taste of sugar and coffee he grinned sheepishly. “Don't know of any jobs available do you?” Laughing at his tenancy and positive outlook Yamaguchi went to shrug but changed his mind as something caught his eye.

    “Notice board.” Pointing over the short man's shoulder and to a heavily over pined cork board beside the counter, Noya was up like a flash and staring at the notice board in seconds, leaving Yamaguchi to think over the weekend for the utmost time.

Watching his friend walk away Yamaguchi wondered how he managed to function as well as he was after last night, taking another sip of coffee he sighed with relief, the warm caffeinated beverage was about the only thing he wanted right now, that and sleep which was a little ironic. His thoughts shifted back to the events of last night, his cheeks flushing slightly as he remembered his time with Tsukki, a small part of him panicked, would Tsukki think he just snuck off, which he sort of did though, but surely that Kuroo guy would pass along his details if Tsukki asked right? He wasn’t sure what the protocol for drunk almost sex was, he hadn’t really done that before, he’d been with Shimada for quite a while before that all turned to shit. Resting his head in his hands he sighed again, this time in frustration.

 

    “Do you think I could model?” Raising an eyebrow at his friend as he returned strip of paper in hand, Yamaguchi shrugged.

    “I don't know, maybe.” Looking him up and down, it was impossible to tell objectively. “Could be a little too short.”

    “I can wear lifts” Noya said defensively, checking the time. “Do you want to head across to B258, they have those nice little round seats? This place is getting pretty busy.”

 

Looking around at the increasing number of people, a lecture must have ended and lunch was incoming as queues began to form and the mad scramble for seats become desperate.

    “Sounds like a plan.” Packing up their books and crossing the campus, Yamaguchi peered over Noya's shoulder, subtly reading the message he was typing out. “What if it's a scam.”

    “I'll be having a long, hard talk to whoever is heading the gig. Suss them out before I'm taking any clothes off.” Chuckling slightly at his confidence, Yamaguchi patted his friend on the back.

    “I hope you get it, anything for extra booze money is certainly worth it.” Nodding sharply, Nishinoya puffed out his chest and struck a pose.

    “Agreed and besides I would be a great model.”


	5. A Short Walk of Shame (Emm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back.... back again... 
> 
> Well it's been a long hot second (eight months) since this fic saw the light of day. But Rose and I have been hard at work and we're excited to get the rest of this out to everyone along with season three. Bless be our beloved HQ!! babies.

Rolling over and stretching with a moan, Tsukishima coughed to clear his throat before slowly, carefully opening his eyes. The sun felt fierce this morning, hangovers always brought out the worst in him, too much pain, too much sensory overload. Rubbing at his gritty eyes and rolling his stiff shoulders, there was something eating at his conscious, something he was forgetting, something he was supposed to be doing, or something he’d forgotten to do. He just couldn’t remember what. Swinging himself up and out of bed, he staggered off balanced before sitting back down hard on the mattress, a wave of nausea crashing over him.

Why did he feel so sick? Did you really go that hard last night? Straining his memory and trying lamely to bring up everything he could remember, it was like his whole recollections from the previous night were clouded in a dark alcohol induced smog. Promising himself to never drink that much again, the blond heaved himself out of bed for a second time and compelled himself by sheer will power to stagger down the hall and have a shower. If he was very lucky his annoying, but beloved roommates would have already left by this point in the morning, they all had practice of one kind or another to attend, hopefully he wouldn’t find them loitering about.

“Ohoho? Look what the cat dragged in. Finally awake I see Casanova.”  
Of course he would never be that lucky. Walking past the living room and catching sight of his housemates Bokuto and Kuroo sitting comfortably on the large sofa that occupied much of the living room, they looked well into a heavy gaming session, empty bottles of soda and discarded chip packets surrounding them.  
“He was cute” Kuroo said, eyes flickering away from the screen for a second. “Never thought I’d see the day you’d bring some cutie home. You should invite him again.” Eyebrow raised Tsukishima wasn't sure how to take the comment. Who was cute? “I got him on Facebook” the dark haired man added. “Just in case, you know, you were too drunk to remember.” Turning fully in his seat and staring down the younger man, Kuroo grinned. “You were too drunk weren’t you?”

Blushing as he passed by the door and listening to the whooping laugher of the two men in the other room, the blond fled to the safety of the bathroom. Snapping the taps on and listening to the water pound against the tiles, he wracked his brain, trying hard to remember what had happened the night before. Freckles he decided eventually, a man with freckles, a man with freckles kissing him. Shaking his head, he hopped in the shower letting the hot water seep into his stiff muscles. Why was he so sore? He hadn't done anything particularly strenuous the day before… unless. Feeling his stomach roll, panic started to set in. Had he slept with some random freckled man? A random freckled man that Kuroo had titled cute? He could remember kissing someone, someone with soft lips who tasted like salt and tequila but going as far as to sleep with them felt a little extreme even for Tsukishima. Scrubbing himself down with an expensive shower gel Kuroo used only before special occasion, the blond refused to feel guilty.

Maybe this was all a joke. A huge practical joke his housemates were set to play on him. It was pretty much their fault he’d gone to the party in the first place. All they ever did was bitch and rage about how boring he was, how he was nowhere near as cool as his brother (their previous housemate) and how he needed to lighten up more. They might have even paid some loser to be his hook up for the night, he should have never told them he was gay. Taking a deep breath and steadying his footing in the slippery shower, he washed his hair swiftly before stepping out and drying off quickly. Kuroo had said he'd gotten this man’s Facebook. And had this not been a huge ploy by his housemates to make him feel stupid maybe he could look this guy up just to get a clear image of what had happened the previous night if anything. Or maybe it could even trigger a memory, something to help piece this all together. Dashing back through the house on bare, wet feet, the blond dressed quickly before returning to the living room.

Standing in front of the large flat screen television, he started his two older companions down, face set in a stern, serious frown.  
“I need a name.” Sitting back, controller in hand Bokuto looked confused.  
“A name for what?” Kuroo on the other hand all too pleased with himself.  
“You really don't remember, who'd have thought it.”  
“Don't” Tsukishima said, tone sharp and serious. “I don't want to hear it, just give me a name.” Sighing as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flicked up an app, the dark haired man appeared to tire of this game.  
“I'll give you a name calm down. And get out of the way of the TV. It’ll be high noon soon and I'm so close to making player of the game.”

Armed with a name and a strong black coffee Tsukishima returned to his room intent on getting to the bottom of this mystery. Browsing his so called hook up's Facebook, he took in the few tagged photos and scoured tagged statuses the man had on his wall. He was familiar the tall man decided eventually. He'd seen him around the college or possibly in one of his own classes and his eyes. There was something so hauntingly familiar about his eyes. They had kissed of that he was sure but any more then that he was a little shady on. Thumb lingering over the add friend bar in the end he decided against it. It would be far to humiliating to add someone and not even remember their name. Tadashi Yamaguchi, said the profile but who knew how much truth was in that. His own profile named read something along the lines of Moony McMoonface. Anonymity online was still alive and well it seemed.

Flopping back down on his bed and tossing aside his phone, the throbbing headache he’d woken with stubbornly refused to subside. Leaving the blond with few options. Stay awake, brave the day, chug a litre of water and just deal. Or he could return to sleep, nap away the day and awaken later, self inflicted poisoning purged from his system. Settling down for the latter option, Tsukishima snuggled into bed, face pressed against his sheets and inhaling the smell of someone else shampoo. A mysterious someone by the name of Tadashi Yamaguchi.


	6. The HBB (Hot Broody Blond) (ROSE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by the ever forward thinker Rose (who is in Europe atm dashing about OMG so cool) Hopfully y'all in enjoy and thanks for all the comments and kudos. Bless.   
> ~ blushingninja

Hinata grumbles as he continues to wipe a stain from the café table that just wont come out. There’s still a few hours of his late shift left, he’s tired, has two papers to write and Kageyama is being more pissy than usual today for some reason. Grumbling he scrubs harder at the table, beginning to worry that he might actually be taking the paint off. 

  
“Ah, is it a bad time?” Hinata heard a soft voice speak and looked up.   
“Ah! Kenma!” he replied in a tone much too loud for the nearly empty café. “It’s fine, I’m tired, I want to go home and Kageyama is being a dick.” Hinata emphasized that last part loudly in the hopes said coworker would hear him, an incoming dirty tea towel aimed at his head confirmed that he had.   
“Should I get you your usual?” Hinata asked picking up the stray tea towel, sudden smile on his face. Kenma nods, pointing to the table Hinata had been attempting to clean, his way of asking if it was okay to sit there, Hinata shrugs   
  
“I don’t mind man, but it’s kinda dirty.” He glares at the spot on the table as if to clarify his point.   
“Shouyou, that’s paint.” Is Kenma’s blunt reply as he sits, Hinata groans throwing his hands up in the air muttering something about not enough sleep and stupid Kageyama before heading back behind the counter to process Kenma’s order. 

 

Said blonde smiles at his friend, he thinks for a moment on that realization of friends. When had he really started considering Shouyou a friend? His therapist had been on him about talking to more people and making more friends. Surely one was enough? Sighing and shaking his head he began setting up his things.   
  
A few minutes later Hinata is walking back to the table with two drinks in his hand and a scowl on his face  
“Oi! Dumbass Hinata where are you going?” Kageyama yells from behind the coffee machine.  
“I’m taking my 10 minute break. Bakayama!” Hinata yells back, scowl deepening, Kageyama has one to match but goes back to cleaning the machine. “Sorry about that.” The ginger boy apologies sheepishly, carefully placing Kenma’s drink in front of him, trying to avoid the electronics set up on the table.   
  
Kenma shrugs not really fazed by the encounter, he had gotten used to the volume of the duo some months ago and its not like anyone else was here anyway. Popping the lid off his coffee, he looks at Hinata expectantly. The shorter boy makes a noise of realization, digging around his apron pocket he pulls out a handful of sugar sachets dumping them in front of Kenma with a smile. The shy boy instantly began adding multiple packets to his coffee. 

 

“So I have like two papers due for my education classes and I’ve hardly started them.” Hinata is taking a sip of his own drink but Kenma can see the pout on his face, saying nothing and sipping his own drink he lets the boy continue. “Tanaka had Noya over in our dorm the other night so that was pretty much like forget any thought of assignments. Then I’ve had work non stop because I’m flat broke at the moment and I don’t want to ask my parents for help because Natsu’s just started swim classes outside of school and-she’s getting pretty good actually! She’s all whoosh and uwa! I went to one of her race meets on the long weekend.” 

 

He paused for a moment looking over at Kenma who’s listening attentively and sipping on his own drink, there’s a small smile on his face as he watches Hinata wave his hands about in gesture to emphasize his conversation “She needs braces too apparently so I don’t wanna ask for help cos they’ll be pretty tight with money too. So I’ve taken on like a billion more shifts, but that means spending more time with Bakayama back there who just seems to be PMSing like crazy at the moment and it’s like dude what the hell is your issue?” Hinata slumps back in his chair with a sigh taking a long drink from his coffee.

 

“Maybe he likes you.” Kenma says softly, there’s a smirk playing at the corner of his lips and he attempts to hide his smug expression behind his coffee cup. Hinata's nearly spits out his drink.

“D-don’t joke like that Kenma!” he practically yells, Kenma shrugs and turns back to his laptop.   
“Oi! Hinata dumbass, your break is over or can’t you tell the time?” Kagayama yells from behind the counter. Hinata slumps further down his seat downing the last of his coffee quickly, ignoring the fact that it had just burnt his tongue and he probably wouldn’t be able to taste anything for the next week.

“Eh, the king is calling.” He grumbles “Thanks for listening Kenma, I’ll text you later” he smiles clearing the coffee cups off the table, Kenma gives a small thanks and nods turning back to his assignment.

 

Its late and Kenma is still clacking away at his keyboard, determined to finish this assignment tonight, a few coffee cups have accumulated around his work space and the sounds of Hinata and Kageyama’s bickering have died down, which he’s a little relieved about, though he doesn’t miss they way they both race to the counter to serve the customer who’s just walked in. And shakes his head at Hinata’s smug expression when he gets there first. He wonders how they haven’t been fired yet, though its probably because not many people would volunteer for such a late shift. He’s not surprised when he hears that Hinata and the customer know each other. Hinata knows everyone, shaking his head again when he sees Kageyama skulking behind the coffee machine he focuses his attention back to his laptop.

 

 

“This seems a little steep to pay for coffee considering you threw up in my kitchen the other night at the party…” Kuroo grumbles handing over the money, Hinata looks sheepish as he processes the order, offering a weak apology, Kuroo waves a hand brushing him off. “Its late, I just want coffee, don’t mind.” He’s leaning against the counter now eyeing off the only other customer in the café this late. “I noticed you weren’t the only one to have such a good time that night, your friend the freckled one-“ Hinata cuts him off.   
“Yamaguchi?” Kuroo nods and continues.  
“He seemed to enjoy himself well enough with my house mate.” The smirk on Kuroo’s face was enough to tell Hinata what he was insinuating.   
“No!” He yelled surprised, Kuroo winces at the volume of his voice. “The hot broody blonde was your house mate?” He can’t help but laugh at the nickname they’ve given Tsukishima and again the expression on Kuroo’s face is enough to confirm things for Hinata.   
“Say, does Yamaguchi go out often?”   
“Mmm not overly,” Hinata shrugs finishing up Kuroos drink. “But if we nag him enough he usually comes out with me and Yachi.” Kuroo hums in acknowledgement, taking his order .  
“Well maybe you and Yachi should nag him to come out next time, I think it would make the hot broody blonde less broody” Hinata sputters slightly again understanding what Kuroo is insinuating

 

“Does _he_ go out often?” Kuroo isn’t sure why he’s asking but he’s pointing at the blonde at the table.   
“Kenma?” Again Kuroo winces at the volume and kinda wants to disappear when this Kenma looks up at them, hearing his name. “That's not really Kenma’s thing, but he’s really cool!” From the expression on Kenma’s face Kuroo gets the impression he too wants to disappear. Honestly, Hinata has no tact, but that's what he gets for trying to pry information from someone like that.   
  


“See you around shorty” Kuroo waves absently walking away, stopping in front of Kenma’s table on his way out   
“Ah, sorry about that” he offers apologetically scratching the back of his head. This Kenma person looks a little nervous and Kuroo notices the abundance of empty sugar sachets and wonders if the kid can even taste the coffee in his drink at all.   
“I-its fine” Kenma offers, its quiet and Kuroo takes the hint that he wants to be left alone, doesn’t blame him really. But there's something kind of cute about his shy expression and it almost throws Kuroos usual calm and cool demeanour, almost.   
“Good luck” he nods towards the laptop, he’s obviously cramming for something and Kuroo can relate to that stress. He almost doesn’t catch the quiet _thank you_ as he walks away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and I also run a [HQ!! scenario blog](http://www.haikyuuvolleydorks.tumblr.com) so send us some asks, prompts or headcanons. We’re always happy to fill them in. Much thanks


End file.
